LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2013 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. Friday 6th November 2015 *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Sparrowhawk, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) Thursday 5th November 2015 *Barn Elms Playing Fields: dark bellied Brent Goose last seen on eastern playing field. (R.Kaye) *Brent Reservoir: Vis-mig 07:00-09:45: 61 Redwing, 49 Fieldfare, 2 Song Thrush, 32 Chaffinch, 2 Siskin, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 26 Goldfinch; Kestrel displaying on Dump, female Pintail, Cetti's Warbler north marsh (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall, Frank O'Sullivan) *Hampstead. Silent phyllosc in my garden briefly.Any votes for Willow warbler? Photo on Twitter (billoddie) (Green Grandad)'' ~ I think it is probably a Chiffchaff looking at the "structure" of the bird, but it is a very close call (JR).'' *Purfleet: 1 Greenshank, 13 Black-tailed Godwit, 127 Dunlin, 544 Lapwing, 176 Redshank, 1 Curlew, 1 Buzzard, between Purfleet and Rainham Marshes (Fraser Simpson) * Redbridge Lakes: Peregrine (the first one either of us has ever seen here), up to 8 Snipe, Chiffchaff (Alan Hobson and Gordon Bullock). * Ruislip Lido: At least 11 Little Egret (marsh), 16 Cormorant (on raft and fishing) ( Martin Smith) *Rye Meads: Bittern (BirdGuides) *Staines Moor: Short-eared Owl (BirdGuides) *Tufnell Park: 3 Crossbill on alder tree close to tube station 0730 (Francis Tusa) *Walthamstow Marshes: 08:00 - 08:45 7 Little Egret on the rear paddocks feasting on earthworms; also 10 Egyptian Geese, 20+ Pied Wagtail, 1 Goldcrest. On Bomb Crater Field 3 Stonechat, two on the E fence and the other near the canal (Alastair Dent) *Wansteaad Flats: Mediterranean Gull in roost nr Alex, 41 Gadwall, 9 Teal, 27 Shoveler, 8 Tufted Duck, 3 Little Grebe, 9 Redpoll, Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, 5 Song Thrush, Meadow Pipit, Coal Tit, 6 + Goldcrest (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 33-36 Wigeon, 243-343 Gadwall, 33 Shoveler, Pochard, 10 + Tufted Duck, 3 Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, 6 Little Egret, Kingfisher, Redoll, Siskin, Blackcap, 14 + Goldcrest, Redwing, 6 Song Thrush (Nick Croft) *Waterworks NR: Firecrest near entrance, 5 Chiffchaff (3 singers), 2 Siskins E, Peregrine (Twitter) Wednesday 4th November 2015 * Brent Reservoir: drake Wigeon, 2 Lapwing, 2 Green Sandpiper, 15 Snipe, 5+ Water Rail (Roy Beddard) * Broadwater Lake. A single ad.Yellow legged Gull in the small gull roost this afternoon, hopefully more in the next few weeks. No sign of any Goldeneye yet which is getting a bit late. ( John Edwards) * Brockwell Park/Lambeth: all at dusk - Little Owl, m Sparrowhawk, Mute Swan plus cygnet, still grey plumage, flown in as not present in summer, 250 R N Parakeets in usual roost (Michael Mac). * Greenwich Ecology Park: Little Grebe, 3 Teal, Green Woodpecker, Song Thrush, Blackcap (John Bushell per Conrad Ellam) * Hampton TW12. Parks and Gardens suddenly heaving with Goldcrests this AM, saw 10 on a short walk (observer?) * Hyde Park : Woodcock (appeared to land in The Meadow at 4.10pm) (D.Jordan) * London Wetland Centre: Bittern N shore main lake viewed from Dulverton hide, 1f Sparrowhawk by the Explore feeders, 1 Water Rail on N island in Sheltered lagoon, at least 15 Common Snipe on the grazing marsh, 1 Jack Snipe on grazing marsh, 1f/juv Stonechat on grazing marsh, 1f Reed Bunting, 1 Meadow Pipit dropped onto marsh (Martin Honey/B. Page/M.Lewis) * Purfleet: 1 Spotted Redshank, 1 Greenshank, 60 Black-tailed Godwit, 171 Dunlin, 142 Lapwing, 148 Redshank, 4 Curlew, f Marsh Harrier, 7 Shelduck between Purfleet and Rainham Marshes (Fraser Simpson) * Rainham Marshes RSPB: 2 Short-eared Owl roosting at Aveley Bay (Fraser Simpson) * Staines Moor: Short-eared Owl (BirdGuides) at least three 3.15-4.15pm (Mike Wheeler) * Staines Reservoirs: Short-eared Owl flew west at 10:40, also Garganey, 2 Water Pipit, 1 Black-necked Grebe and 1 Peregrine (Andrew Moon) * Sutcliffe Park: Green Sandpiper, Water Rail, Kingfisher, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, 7 Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam) * Swanscombe Marshes: 9 Brent Geese on mud at low tide, Curlew, Kestrel, Skylark (Peter Beckenham) * Town Park, Enfield: Kingfisher Carr's Basin, 7 Mistle Thrush (Robert Callf) * Wanstead Flats: 15 Teal, f Wigeon, 18 Shoveler, 27 Gadwall, 6 Pochard, 12 Tufted Duck, 2 Egyptian Goose, 4 Little Grebe, Fieldfare, 4 Redwing, 10 + Song Thrush, 10 Linnet, 2 Redpoll, 2 Reed Bunting, 4 Meadow Pipit, 15 + Pied Wagtail, 2 Kestrel (Bob Vaughan/Nick Croft) * Wanstead Park: 28 Wigeon still on Ornamentals (Tim Harris) Tuesday 3rd November 2015 * Barn Elms Playing Fields, Barnes: 1,410 Woodpigeon SW/S/SE, 2 Kingfisher, 22 Pied Wagtail, 2 Grey Wagtail, 4 Meadow Pipit N, Song Thrush S, 4 Redwing E/SW, Ring Ouzel SW 08.25, 2 Skylark SW, Nuthatch, Chiffchaff, Cetti's Warbler, 180 Starling W, 47 Chaffinch mostly NE unusual direction, 4 Brambling NW, 71 Goldfinch mostly SW, 9 Siskin E/SW, 3 Lesser Redpoll SE/SW, Red Admiral SE (R.Kaye) * Brent Reservoir: Tawny Owl hooting allotments, Cetti's Warbler singing north marsh, 2 Pintail into res + female Pintail north marsh, male Peregrine over Dump towards Colindale. 21 Stock Dove, 940 Woodpigeon, 72 Starling, 59 Redwing, Fieldfare, 2 Pied Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, 2 Meadow Pipit, 25 Siskin, Linnet, 21 Chaffinch (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall, Frank O'Sullivan). EAST MARSH: 13 Common Snipe, Green Sandpiper, 5 Wigeon (inc 2 drake), Little Egret, 5 Song Thrush, G S Woodpecker, Greenfinch. (Steve Blake) * Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Redwing (Conrad Ellam) * Cornmill Gardens: Cormorant (on the river) Tom Moulton * Enfield: 2 probable House Martin '- too high and distant to see rump patches, but distinctive flight noted 13:50 (Robert Callf) ~ ''I have had one on November 5th shooting through, so you are probably spot on (JR). * Epping Forest: Connaught Water - 20+ Mandarin Duck, Common Gull. Upshire - Treecreeper, 10+ Coal Tit, 5+ Goldcrest, 2 Siskin, Sparrowhawk (JW Davies) * Greenwich Park: 55 Woodpigeons south, 70 Starlings W, 2 Fieldfares over, 2 Redwings over, 10 Chaffinches west, 2 Skylarks south, 1 '''Firecrest, Redpolls and Siskins heard (Joe Beale) *Hyde Park: Ad Yellow-Legged Gull, Black Swan with Mute Swans (John Cadera) * Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook:' '''1-2 '''Firecrest '(Court grounds), 12+ Goldcrest, 18 Lesser Redpoll, 4 Siskin N, 2 Grey Wagtail, 3 Redwing, 2 Meadow Pipit, Nuthatch, Treecreeper (Stuart Fisher) * Purfleet: 4 Knot, 1 Bar-tailed Godwit, 4 Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Greenshank, 180 Dunlin, 97 Redshank, 391 Lapwing, 8 Golden Plover, 1 Curlew, 10 Shelduck, f Marsh Harrier, 1 Short-eared Owl, 4 Yellow-legged Gull east of Dartford Creek viewed from Purfleet/Rainham Marshes (Fraser Simpson) * Rainham RSPB: 3 Short-eared Owls present late afternoon. (Dan Barrett) * Regent's Park: Firecrest (BirdGuides). Another or same Firecrest (male) trapped and ringed in area with no public access this morning (Bill Haines) * Richmond Park: 10 Crossbill NE at 11.50 (M.Lewis, J.Cass per JW) * Stocker's Lake area: Little Owl (Herts website) * Wanstead Flats: pr of Goldeneye north (first record for 2 years), Mediterranean Gull, Brambling, 4 Linnet, 2 Siskin (BV), 2 Meadow Pipit, 2 Reed Bunting, 12 Lesser Redpoll, 200 + Wood Pigeon south, 4 Fieldfare, 6 + Goldcrest (Bob Vaughan/Nick Croft) * Wanstead Park: 34 Wigeon (Ornamentals–site record), 230 + Gadwall, 23 Shoveler, 4 Pochard, 7 Teal, 30 + Tufted Duck, 11 Egyptian Goose, 10 Grey Heron, 7 Little Egret, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 4 Little Grebe, 3 Skylark south, Meadow Pipit, Chiffchaff, 10 + Goldcrest, 3 Nuthatch, Coal Tit, Kingfisher, Redpoll, 4 + Siskin, 4 Greater Black-backed Gull, 5 + Redwing (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan) * Waterworks NR: Firecrest, '''2 Peregrine, Water Rail, Skylark, Kingfisher, 6 Redpoll, 10 Siskin, 3 Snipe, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Meadow Pipit, 13 Jackdaw, 6 Shoveler, Cetti's Warbler, Reed Bunting, 4 Mistle Thrush, 3 Grey Wagtail, 2 Common Gull, c1000 Woodpigeon (Jamie Partridge, Jonathan Nasir) * Woodlands Farm: '''Firecrest, '''2 Goldcrest in Clothworkers Wood, 5 Redwing in Turnpike Field Hedge, Fieldfare in Wetland area behind wood pile (Conrad Ellam) '''Monday 2nd November 2015 * Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Mandarin, Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) * Brent Reservoir (Neasden Rec): 3 Redpoll in mixed Tit Flock with 4+ Goldcrest nearby, G. S. Woodpecker, Pr. Little Grebe and 20+Teal on Reservoir by Bank. 4 Siskin later flew over A406 into a Garden on opposite side @ 14.20 (Davey Leach).North Marsh: Cetti's Warbler, Female Pintail, Eastern Marsh:Little Egret, Lapwing, 9+ Water Rail (Roy Beddard) * Eastcote (Abbotsbury Gardens): 9 Fieldfare east (Jon Ridge). * Greenwich Park: Firecrest 1 by the Park Vista entrance, Maze Hill end 10.30. (Richard Green) *Hornsey High Street (New River): Kingfisher (James Palmer) *Little Britain Iver/Cowley: 8 Jays, 2 Wigeon, 4 Shovelers, 2 Goldcrests, c20 Siskins, c10 Goldfinch, Treecreeper, Redwing, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 2 Gadwalls, 2 Grey Herons(one on nest). (sue Giddens) *Middlesex Filter Beds: 3 Redpoll, Chiffchaff, 2 Jay (JW Davies) * Mile End Park: Woodcock over woodland strip and playing fields south of Haverfield Road at 12:25 (Bob Watts) * Richmond Park: Dartford Warbler (M.Lewis per JW) * Rainham Marshes: Dartford Warbler (BirdGuides) * Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: c20 Siskin, 12 Redwing, 4 Teal; visibility poor (John Colmans) * Wanstead Flats: 31 Linnet, 4 Chaffinch, Reed Bunting, 9 Meadow Pipit, 6 Pied Wagtail, 1-2 Chiffchaff, 8 + Goldcrest, Redwing, 6 Song Thrush, 12 Shoveler, 10 Teal, 2 Pochard, 53 Gadwall, Little Grebe, 30 + Herring Gull, Kestrel (Nick Croft) * Nunhead Train Station (around 8am) 2 Firecrest on Japanse Knotweed (Graeme Wright) 'Sunday 1st November 2015 ' *Alexandra Park: 2 Skylark, 2 Fieldfare, 2 Meadow Pipit, Song Thrush, Redwing (Gareth Richards, Bob Watts). *Antill Road E3: 20-30 House Sparrows still present in garden since early August, 2 Goldcrest today.(Harry Harrison) *Brent Reservoir: Brambling, Skylark, 3 Bullfinch, 3 Siskin, 3 Reed Bunting on foggy vis-mig; Cetti's Warbler in North Marsh; after fog, Little Egret, drake Wigeon, Green Sandpiper, 5 Snipe, 5 Water Rail calling, Chiffchaff (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall, Andrew Haynes, Roy Beddard). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam). *Canons Park, Edgware, Middx. HA8: Treecreeper, Nuthatch, 6 Rewing, Sparrowhawk. Nearby - Seven Acre Lake (Private site): 2 male & 1 female Shoveler, 2 Great Cormorant, Grey Heron, 1 adult & 1 juv/ 1st winter Great Crested Grebe, 2nd calendar year Mute Swan, Nuthatch, Coal Tit, 2 Grey Wagtail (Bob Husband, NW London RSPB Group) *Fairlop Waters: 1 Short-eared Owl (Neil Twyford). *Greenwich Peninsula: Skylark 1,Meadow Pipit 1,Linnet 10+,Greenfinch 4,Goldfinch 10+, Siskin 4, Goldcrest 3,Grey Wagtail 2. Eco Park Little Grebe,Collard Dove,Chifchaff, Grey Wagtail 2. (Richard Green, John Bushall) *Hampstead Heath: (1030 - 1200) c.1,000 Woodpigeon SW, 2 Fieldfare S, Song Thrush E, 7 Linnets S 6 Meadow Pipits S, Redpoll S, 20 Siskins at Men's Pond + 5 Pochard on High No1 ( Pete Mantle). *Kennington: 12 Carrion Crow, 10 Magpie in respective flocks by A23. (Matt Reed). *Kilburn: Jay near St Cuthbert's Church. (Matt Reed). *London Wetland Centre: Bittern, Marsh Harrier, 20 Siskin (WWT website). *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 1 Short-eared Owl mobbed by crows and parakeets over @12.24. Also 1 Chiffchaff on W side, (Franko J Maroevic) *Pratt's Bottom: Swift sp. 14.10 (BirdGuides) *Rainham Marshes: 1st Bittern autumn, 3 Short-eared Owl (Twitter) Dartford Warbler, Chiffchaff, Kingfisher, Water Rail, Marsh Harrier (James Hudson) *St Thomas's Hospital, SE1: 2 Egyptian Geese by tiny fountain pond (Matt Reed). *South Norwood Country Park:1 Short-eared Owl, 2 Goldcrests (Phil Laurie) also Water Rail, Grey Wagtail, Jackdaw, Coal Tit, Kestrel female, 3 Green woodpecker (Paul Moss & Sharon Welland) *Staines Moor: 1 Firecrest (NE corner), 34 Goldcrest, 1 Water Pipit, 2 Stonechat, 2 Little Egret, 2 Grey Wagtail, 4 Cetti's Warbler, 1 Little Grebe, 1 Fieldfare, 11 Linnet, 1 Common Snipe (Lee Dingain) *Stoneleigh Broadway KT17: 1 Linnet over, calling, in thick fog (Neil Batten) *Tottenham Marshes: Brambling '''heard with flock of Chaffinch in the mist early a.m (Stuart Fisher) *Trent Park: 5 Shoveler - 2m 3f lower lake, ad Common Gull, 19 Goldcrest, 6 Coal Tit, 4 Nuthatch, 2 Treecreeper (Robert Callf/Robin White) *Wanstead Flats: 67 Gadwall, 18 Shoveler, 7 Teal, 2 calling Little Grebe, Chiffchaff, 10 + Goldcrest, 3 Meadow Pipit, 5 Linnet (Bob Vaughan/Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 29 Wigeon, 207 Gadwall, 13 Shovler, 18 Teal, 8 Egyptian Goose, 5 Little Egret, 9 Grey Heron, 3 Little Grebe, Grey Wagtail, Siskin, Sparrowhawk, Chiffchaff, 16 + Goldcrest, Fieldfare, Kingfisher (Nick Croft) '''Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}